


Art for A Different Kind of Falling

by Moonlite_Knight



Series: DCBB Art [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlite_Knight/pseuds/Moonlite_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The art for lyrial's fic, A Different Kind of Falling, for the Dean/Cas Big Bang 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for A Different Kind of Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Different Kind of Falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241710) by [Lyrial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrial/pseuds/Lyrial). 



> Here's the art that I did for lyrial's amazing fic: A Different Kind of Falling

"Eyes closed and lying back on the bed, Sam merely raised his middle finger at Dean, a gesture Castiel suspected was probably meant to be quite rude. "

 

 

“Thank you, Dean,” he said softly, warmth curling in his chest.

“No need to thank me, Cas,” Dean said. “After all, we’re family, right?” He let out a soft chuckle. “And… that’s about my chick flick limit for the night. Now what do you say we finish the rest of my beer before it gets too warm?”


End file.
